TARUHAN
by BabyCamel
Summary: Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan melakukan sebuah taruhan untuk tidak memiliki kekasih sampai Ujian tiba. Sanggupkah mereka? "Aku yakin tidak akan punya pacar!"-Byun Baekhyun. ChanBaek. Hunhan. Kaisoo. YAOI! BXB! AU!SchoolLife
1. Chapter 1

TARUHAN

by. BabyCamel

Cast :

Park Chanyeol (20)

Byun Baekhyun (18)

Do Kyungsoo (18)

Luhan (18)

SUPPORT CAST :

Another EXO member, NCT member

Disclaimer :

SM Ent. , their parents, their family, and EXO-L

WARNING!

TYPOs, YAOI!, weird, OOC

ENJOY!

Sore yang indah untuk mengakhiri waktu sekolah kali ini. Ketiga namja manis yang sedang bermalas-malasan di sebuah café itu nampak sibuk dengan handphone masing-masing. Ciri khas remaja masa kini. Salah satunya dengan surai hitam legam menggerutu dan mencebikkan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

"Aku udah gatau lagi sama Jongin lu! Aku harus apain dia lagi biar dia ngerti" Ucap Kyungsoo dan membanting pelan handphone-nya ke meja. Kedua namja lainnya langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke Kyungsoo. "Yaudah tinggalin aja soo. Masih banyak cowok yang ga sebangsat dia. Kamu sama dia kan cuma sebatas gebetan." Ucapan Luhan barusan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersadar.

"Pasti karena si nenek lampir Krystal itu kan?" Kata Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan handphone-nya. "Betul! Lagi-lagi Jongin nurut sama mantannya itu. Kenapa sih Jongin selalu nurut aja sama dia? Kan sekarang keadaannya sedang bersamaku" Kyungsoo maish mencak-mencak sendiri. Luhan menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo.

"Udah di-bye aja lagi soo. Kita nanti samaan. Aku juga udah berusaha melupakan si albino menyebalkan itu. Dia juga menyia-nyiakan aku" Kata Luhan dengan tatapan sengitnya jika mengingat lelaki albino yang sedang menjadi gebetan gagalnya.

"Kalian mikirin cowok banget sih. Aku sih santai aja masih jomblo, ga punya gebetan aku juga fine" Kata Baekhyun. Kedua temannya sedikit menatap sengit kepada Baekhyun.

"Benar juga, diantara kita Cuma kamu yang tertutup baek. Apa kamu benar-benar nggak deket sama siapapun?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata yang menyipit. "Jangan curiga dong. Aku beneran kosong. Karena aku nggak genit kayak kalian" Ucap Baekhyun sembarangan kemudian dia menerima pukulan pelan dari Luhan di lengannya.

"Aku punya ide! Karena kita terlalu mendendam dengan seme, gimana kalo kita buat taruhan?" Ucapan Kyungsoo dibalas dengan tatapan cerah Luhan dan Baekhyun. "Taruhan gimana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita nggak boleh punya pacar sampai lulus SMA. Bagaimana?" Jelas Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku ikut! Aku yakin aku pasti menang. Karena selama inipun aku ngggak punya gebetan sama sekali" Kata Baekhyun yang sangat yakin untuk mengikuti taruhan ini. "Baiklah aku juga berani!" Kata Luhan tidak kalah mantap.

"Yang melanggar dan kalah harus mentraktir kita untuk makan di restoran Western yang kemarin kita datangi itu! Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo memberi idenya lagi.

"Sangat setuju! Aku sangat-sangat yakin Luhan yang paling duluan kalah" Ucap Baekhyun, kemudian Baekhyun mendapat toyoran dari Luhan. "Tidak. Aku yakin kali ini aku tidak akan mendapatkan pacar!" Ucap Luhan tak kalah mantap. Tapi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya meremehkan ucapan Luhan tadi. Karena siapapun tahu kalau Luhan tidak mungkin tidak punya gebetan barang sedetikpun. Karena selain dia mempunyai paras yang manis dan cantik, dia sangat genit dan pandai menggoda banyak seme.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan diikuti oleh kedua namja manis lainnya.

"Deal ya?"

"DEAL!"

_o0o_

Hari-hari terlewati dengan taruhan yang masih sama. Bahkan keadaan Baekhyun pun masih sama, dia masih single alias jomblo. Bahkan gebetan pun dia tidak punya, hanya dia tertarik dengan adik kelasnya yang bernama Jaehyun. Entah mengapa adik kelasnya itu sedikit memikat hati Baekhyun. Sampai kedua sahabat beda kelasnya itu mengetahui kebenaran kalau Baekhyun menaksir Jaehyun anak kelas 10-3 itu. Tepatnya mereka sedang berkumpul di kafetaria sekolah mereka untuk makan siang bersama di jam istirahat.

"Yak! Akhirnya kau mendapatkan tambatan hati" Ucap Luhan dengan girang. Padahal hanya mengagumi bukan mencintai atau ingin memiliki. Baekhyun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar karena tanggapan heboh dari sahabat hebohnya itu. "Hey aku hanya menganguminya. Bukan seperti rasa sukamu terhadap Sehun!" Akhirnya Baekhyun menyebut nama gebetan—bukan-nya Luhan. Otomatis Luhan langsung cemberut dan memukul lengan Baekhyun. "Akh! Sakit bodoh!" Umpat Baekhyun.

"Halah, kalo misal kamu ditembak sama Jaehyun itu kamu pasti juga mau kan?" Kata Kyungsoo menusuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tidak jelas. Memang adik kelasnya yang bernama Jung Jaehyun itu saat ini menjadi lelaki idaman di sekolahnya. Termasuk Baekhyun yangs saat ini sepertinya mulai menaruh perhatian lebih kepada Jaehyun. "Ya nggak gitu juga soo. Kau ingat tipeku kan? Yang lebih tua dariku! Ingat itu" Kata Baekhyun kemudian memakan makanannya.

Ketiga lelaki itu tidak sadar kalau Jaehyun ada di dekat mereka dan mendengar percakapan mereka. Tetapi Jaehyun hanya mendengus geli mendengar ucapan mereka.

Selain Jaehyun, ternyata disana ada Kim Jongin yang melintas. Seharusnya lelaki itu sudah menjadi alumni dan tidak seharusnya dia melintas disini. Sayangnya sosok Jongin itu dilihat oleh Kyungsoo. Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat melihat Jongin berjalan bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"GAWAT! Ayo kita harus pergi dari sini!" Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan kedua temannya. Baekhyun yang sedang minum langsung marah kepada Kyungsoo yang seenak jidatnya menarik tangannya. "Hey hey! Tumpah tau!" Kata Baekhyun sedikit marah. Luhan ternyata menyadari keberadaan Jongin juga.

"Ada Jongin! Eh tapi.. kamu kan udah nge-bye dia. Harusnya ga peduli dong?" Tanya Luhan yang sudah berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. "Justru karena aku sudah bye. Aku harus menghindari dia! Kalo dia lihat aku, bisa mati" Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karena dia bertatapan dengan Jongin. Kemudian mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat saat Jongin mendekat. "Oh tidak. Ayo Lu, Baek!" Mereka bertiga langsung bergegas kabur dan masuk ke koridor sekolah. Mereka merasa ada yang mengikuti mereka.

"TUNGGU!"

Sebuah teriakan yang tidak asing lagi untuk Kyungsoo. Itulah teriakan mantap dan jantan dari Jongin si mantan kapten basket pada masanya. Kyungsoo mau berhenti tapi tangan Luhan menariknya.

"Katanya udah bye?!" Ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun nyaris bersamaan. "Kayaknya aku harus ngomong sama dia bentar deh hehe" Akhirnya Kyungsoo melepas genggaman kedua sahabatnya itu dan berjalan ke arah Jongin. Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sempat menjadi viral tetapi karena mantan Jongin yang sangat ganas, keviralan itu langsung menghilang seolah mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo panas dingin selama ini.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan kedua temannya yang cengo di tempat. Baekhyun yang facepalm dan Luhan yang mengernyit bingung.

"Punya temen gitu banget. Biarin aja deh lu" Kata Baekhyun. Saat mereka berbalik badan, hebatnya langsung berpapasan dengan Jaehyun. Padahal tadi Jaehyun juga ada di kafetaria bersamanya. Luhan langsung menepuk kencang lengan Baekhyun.

"APASIH LU?" Teriak Baekhyun tanpa malu. Bahkan setelah Baekhyun berteriak, Baekhyun mendapat senyum menawan dari Jaehyun. Astaga, Baekhyun langsung meleleh di tempat. Setelah Jaehyun hilang di persimpangan, Baekhyun langsung mencubit gemas pipi Luhan.

"Astaga kau lihat betapa tampannnya dia! Dia tadi tersenyum kepadaku Lu!" Luhan hanya merotasikan bola matanya melihat respon Baekhyun yang sangat berlebihan. "Tuhkan kamu juga lebay kalo ketemu Jaehyun, dasar maniak" Kata Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang memegang pundaknya. "Kau yang maniak! Dasar genit" Dan terus keluar ejekan dari mulut keduanya.

_o0o_

Setelah semua tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok selesai, Baekhyun langsung membanting tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Kemudian membuka handphone yang dari tadi dia anggurkan. Ternyata terdapat beberapa notif dari teman-temannya, grup kelas, grup ekskul dance-nya yang berisik. Yah, Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari grup ekskul dance. Dia memang memiliki suara yang sangat merdu dan membuat banyak orang terpesona. Tetapi dia lebih menyukai gerak tubuh.

Baekhyun membuka grup chat bersama kedua temannya itu yang baru saja ada notificationnya.

Do Kyungsoo, ByunBaek, Xiao Lu multiple chat

Do Kyungsoo : Aduh guys

Do Kyungsoo : Aku gajadi bye

Baekhyun langsung terbahak sesaat waktu membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo.

ByunBaek : HAHAHAHA

ByunBaek : RASAIN TUH. MAKANYA GAUSAH SOK NGE-BYE

Do Kyungsoo : abisnya dia udh janji bakal ngehapus semua kontak Krystal

Do Kyungsoo : Trus dia ga bakal nurut lg sama Krystal

Xiao Lu : jgn percaya ucoo

Xiao Lu : itu Cuma bualan seme belaka

Xiao Lu : aku sangat berpengalaman

ByunBaek : maaf ya ga ada pengalaman

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun melihat notifikasi yang melintas diatas chat yang sedang dia baca.

"Park Chanyeol?"

Park Chanyeol : Hai, apa kabar? Udah lama gak chat ya? Haha

Sekiranya begitulah isi pesan dari Park Chanyeol.

"Ini gawat" Kata Baekhyun. Jempolnya bergerak berusaha menghilangkan notifikasi itu tetapi malah kepencet dan jadilah dia sudah memabca pesan itu dengan cepat.

"SIALAN! KEPENCET HUAAAAAAA. JADI KAYAK LANGSUNG DI READ CEPET. GAMAUUU GAMAU!! URGH"

Park Chanyeol, si kakak kelas (alumni SMA-nya) yang dulu saat Baekhyun masih kelas 10 sudah cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan saat Baekhyun masih MOS, ada perintah dari kakak kelasnya suruh membuat surat cinta untuk OSIS. Kemudian Baekhyun memilih untuk memberi surat cinta itu kepada Chanyeol. AKhirnya dekatlah mereka berdua, tetapi hanya sebatas dekat dan Baekhyun dicampakkan begitu saja.

Bahkan kabarnya, saat ini Park Chanyeol itu sudah memiliki kekasih loh.

TBC

note : Hai, maaf aku gak bisa balas review di ceritaku sebelumnya wkwk ak gatau gmn caranya bales. aku kembali lg dengan cerita yg rencananya threeshots ini.

ceritanya diambil dri cerita asliku. yea aku juga ngelakuin taruhan gitu dan posisiku adalah Baek hehe. taruhannya masih jalan.

Mind to Review?

thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

TARUHAN

by. BabyCamel

Cast :

Park Chanyeol (20)

Byun Baekhyun (18)

Do Kyungsoo (18)

Luhan (18)

SUPPORT CAST :

Another EXO member, NCT member

Disclaimer :

SM Ent. , their parents, their family, and EXO-L

WARNING!

TYPOs, YAOI!, weird, OOC

ENJOY!

CHAP 2

Park Chanyeol, si kakak kelas (alumni SMA-nya) yang dulu saat Baekhyun masih kelas 10 sudah cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan saat Baekhyun masih MOS, ada perintah dari kakak kelasnya suruh membuat surat cinta untuk OSIS. Kemudian Baekhyun memilih untuk memberi surat cinta itu kepada Chanyeol. AKhirnya dekatlah mereka berdua, tetapi hanya sebatas dekat dan Baekhyun dicampakkan begitu saja.

"Bagaimana ini? Udah terlanjur kepencet. Yaudah bales aja" Kata Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalas chat dari kakak kelasnya itu.

Park Chanyeol : Hai, apa kabar? Udah lama gak chat ya? Haha

ByunBaek : Hehe iya hyung. Aku baik kok

ByunBaek : kenapa?

Bahkan Baekhyun sangat hafal kalau kakak kelas yang satu ini kalo balas chat itu setahun. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun hanya melihat chat yang lain tetapi kakak kelasnya itu sudah membalas dengan banyak sekali chat.

Park Chanyeol : baik kok

Park Chanyeol : kok km jdi agak dingin

Park Chanyeol : nggak kayak biasanya baek?

Park Chanyeol : kenapa?

Baekhyun langsung memendam wajahnya ke dalam bantal.

"Tabahkan hatiku ya Tuhan"

o0o_

Tentu saja tipikal orang seperti Baekhyun yang selalu memendam semuanya sendiri itu tidak menceritakan apapun ke sahabatnya tentang Park Chanyeol yang semalam kembali chat dengannya. Bahkan sampai saat ini Chanyeol tidak berhenti memberinya chat yang sangat banyak. Sama persis seperti dulu. Baekhyun bisa gila jika seperti ini terus.

Hari ini Baekhyun mengikuti ekskul dance-nya jadi dia pulang sendirian dan tidak ditemani kedua sahabatnya itu. Jadilah dia sendirian saat ini berjalan keluar sekolah dan menunggu jemputan kakaknya. Kemudian dia melihat seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi datang kepadanya dan tersenyum seperti joker.

"Hai hehehhe" Sekiranya begitu yang diucapkan lelaki jangkung yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah.

"CHANYEOL-HYUNG?!" Jerit Baekhyun dan berdiri dari duduknya. Dia duduk di depan taman sekolah yang memang tersedia tempat duduk. "Udah lama gak ketemu ya? Aku kalo mau kesini gak ada temennya" Kata Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Baekhyun hanya cengo melihat perubahan Chanyeol yang sangat kentara. Dulu Chanyeol adalah lelaki berkacamata dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya dan rambut berwarna hitam. Sekarang sudah berubah, dengan rambut cokelatnya dengan model coma itu sehingga menampakkan jidatnya dan tidak ada kacamata. Bagaimana tidak Baekhyun terpesona dengan sosok Chanyeol saat ini.

"A-ah.. begitu. Terus, bukannya hyung seharusnya ada di Gangnam?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit gagap. "Aku tadi habis meet up dengan teman-teman lama. Kau menunggu jemputan? Baekbeom-hyung?" Kata Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun yang sudah duduk kembali. "Eoh. Kebetulan dia habis pulang kerja juga jadi langsungan jemput aku" Kata Baekhyun sedikit malu-malu. Kenapa harus malu astaga Baek, batin Baekhyun.

"Hmm.. padahal aku pengen nganter kamu pulang baek hehe. Biar aku nggak lupa dimana rumahmu" Setelah ucapan Chanyeol, rasanya Baekhyun ingin segera pulang dan menghindar dari wajah tampan Chanyeol. "Hahaha rumahku kan jauh dari sini hyung" Baekhyun tertawa hambar.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka larut dalam pembicaraan, Baekbeom—kakaknya Baekhyun, sudah sampai disana dengan kaca mobil yang terbuka.

"Eoh, Chanyeol? Sudah lama nggak ketemu" Ucap Baekbeom. Beda dengan Baekhyun yang tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam mobil kakaknya. "Dah Chanyeol hyung!" Kemudian mobil itu melaju. Baekhyun berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Tadi itu apa? Batin Baekhyun berkecamuk. Padahal dia sudah janji kalau dia tidak akan termakan kalimat manis Chanyeol. Ingat, Chanyeol katanya kan sudah punya kekasih?

"Cie, kamu mau balikan sama Chanyeol?" Goda kakaknya. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Dia udah punya pacar" Kata Baekhyun yang nadanya nggak sengaja ketus. Baekbeom Cuma terkekeh. Kebiasaan chat Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun yang kedua, Chanyeol akan membalas chatnya keesokan harinya jika hari itu mereka bertemu. Karena Baekhyun sebal, dia mematikan paket datanya.

o0o_

Hari Minggu lebih nikmat dan mantap jika dihabiskan bersama sahabat-sahabat terkasih kalian. Dan yang dilakukan tiga serangkai, alias Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun hanya bersantai di rumah Kyungsoo yang sangat cozy dan nyaman untuk dibuat tempat tongkrongan.

"Guys" Luhan membuka pembicaraan mereka setelah mereka sibuk pada dunia masing-masing. Seperti Kyungsoo yang masih ngestalk Krystal, nggak tau tujuannya apa, kemudian Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Mumpung wifi gratis katanya.

"Kita Truth yuk. Gak ada dare hehe" Saran Luhan. Kyungsoo sedikit mencibir. "Apaan tuh" Tapi balasan yang diberi Baekhyun beda lagi. "Boleh tuh. Ayo kita hompimpa saja. Yang kalah yang paling pertama" Dan alhasil Luhan lah yang pertama, Kyungsoo kedua, dan terakhir Baekhyun.

"Baiklah! AKu akan bertanya untuk Luhan. Apakah selama ini kamu benar-benar kosong tanpa gebetan?" Kata Kyungsoo dan menunjuk Luhan dengan garpu. Luhan pun langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya, tanda dia tidak nyaman.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga sudah bye dengan Sehun!" Kata Luhan mantap. "Pantesan kamu loyo banget hari ini" Kata Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia sedikit bingung untuk menanyai kedua temannya. Karena akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu fokus dengan ekskul dance-nya dan Chanyeol. Eh? Chanyeol? Ah.. lupakan.

"Ah iya.. aku dapat info katanya sekarang kamu genitin Yuta ya? Anak kelas 10-3 yang sekelas sama Jaehyun itu" Kata Baekhyun. Sehingga menghasilkan tawa yang amat puas dari Luhan. "Ya enggaklah Baek. Kamu kebanyakan nyemilin micin sih jadi mabuk" Kata Luhan. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menemukan letak lucunya. "Kamu sensi banget sih lu. PMS?" Kata Kyungsoo asal dan dihadiahi pukulan sayang dari Luhan.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Kyungsoo" Kata Baekhyun. Dengan lancar Luhan langsung membobardir Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaannya. "Kamu bye lagi sama Jongin? Atau udah rujuk lagi? Atau habis bye lagi udah rujuk lagi?" Bahkan Kyungsoo bingung bagaimana cara menjawabnya.

"Aku masih fine sama dia. Kemarin juga habis main bareng hehe" Kata Kyungsoo sok polos. Luhan malah diem dan Baekhyun yang heboh. "Nah trus Krystal gimana soo?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jelas kalah dong. Jongin lebih sayang sama aku" Kata Kyungsoo sedikit menyombongkan diri. Baekhyun dan Luhan bertepuk tangan bangga dengan sahabatnya yang sekarang sudah berani menyombong. Karena dulunya Kyungsoo itu terlalu polos dan menganggap semuanya jujur. Ya intinya dia terlalu polos dan jujur dimana-mana.

"Terakhir! Si misteri tuan Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang berpura-pura lupa kalau sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk ditanyai banyak sekali pertanyaan. "Memangnya iya kamu cuma suka Jaehyun?" Pertanyaan aneh itu keluar dari bibir aneh bin ajaib milik Luhan. "apa maksudmu? Lagipula aku menyukai Jaehyun bukan seperti kamu menyukai Sehun" Ucapan Baekhyun tanpa sengaja sedikit menampar Luhan. "Jangan sebut nama sialan itu!" Lagi-lagi Luhan yang baper.

"Terus, kamu nggak ada gebetan sama sekali? Gak ada niatan ndeketin Jaehyun gitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo jauh lebih normal daripada Luhan. " Nggak. Gatau kenapa aku nggak ada niatan buat deket sama Jaehyun. Cuma ngefans aja" Ucap Baekhyun biasa saja. Tentu saja dia tidak berniat memiliki Jaehyun, kana da Chanyeol.

Loh? Kok Chanyeol? Baekhyun harus mencuci otaknya dari nama kakak kelas sialannya itu.

Karena yang didapat jawaban membosankan dari Baekhyun, otomatis mereka mengalihkan pembicaraan ke lain hal. Hingga ada sebuah notifikasi Line di handphone Baekhyun yang terletak di tengah mereka. Sangat jelas itu dari siapa, dari Chanyeol.

"ASTAGA BAEK!" Sudah jelas yang heboh duluan adalah Luhan. "Kamu masih berhubungan sama Chanyeol-sunbae? Bukannya dia udah punya pacar ya? Kamu dijadiin selingkuhan?!" Luhan langsung membobardir Baekhyun dengan beribu pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab baginya. "Itu.. Cuma basa basi doang yaelah. Kamu kayak nggak tahu Chanyeol-hyung gimana" Ucap baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah sambil mengambil handphone-nya.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan masih cengo menatap Baekhyun yang dari tadi bawaannya santai. Padahal Baekhyun panas dingin karena pesan dari Chanyeol yang membuatnya baper setengah mati. Chanyeol mengajaknya nonton film minggu depan. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun menolak, selain film itu dia sangat suka, yang mengajaknya kali ini adalah Chanyeol-hyungnya. Tapi dia sudah punya pacar kan?

Tiba-tiba Luhan memecah keheningan mereka. Bukan keheningan, melainkan keautisan mereka denga handphone.

"Teman. Aku pengen jujur sama kalian"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung heran. Jadi selama ini, Luhan mebohongi mereka begitu?

"Apa? Jadi selama ini kamu membohongi kita gitu?" Tanya Baekhyun agak nggak santai. Luhan menggeleng kemudian meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar.

"Sebenarnya aku udah sempat jadian sama Sehun. Sebulan, tapi kemarin udah putus" Ucap Luhan dengan bola mata mirip rusanya yang berbinar manis. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun diam di tempat. Kemudian Baekhyun berteriak dengan nyaringnya. "OKE! KAU KALAH LU DARI TARUHAN KITA! HAHAHA" Baekhyun langsung kegirangan. Kyungsoo juga langsung ikutan girang dengan Baekhyun. "Iya deh iya. Aku juga lagi nabung biar bisa traktir kalian di restoran western itu. Tapi aku sudah putus, masa masih bisa dibilang kalah sih?" Luhan sedikit kesal sebenarnya.

"Iyalah! Kamu kan sempat menjadi kekasih Sehun" Ucap Kyungsoo. "Kalau aku dengan Jongin kan hanya gebetan tapi tidak jadian." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menyombongkan hubungannya dengan Jonginnya itu. Baekhyun sedikit jengah dan dia masih bingung bagaimana membalas Chanyeol. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membalas seadanya saja dan kembali berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu serius nggak ada apa-apa sama Chanyeol-sunbae?" Ternyata Luhan masih penasaran dengan hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Tentu saja. Dia kan selalu baik dengan banyak orang, dan dia juga punya pacar kan? Mungkin sebentar lagi dia balik ke pacarnya lagi." Jawaban Baekhyun membuat kedua temannya agak miris mendengarnya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah memiliki lelaki sedangkan Baekhyun masih tidak jelas statusnya.

o0o_

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Chanyeol menjanjikan untuk menonton film bersama dengan Baekhyun. Kira-kira apa yang Baekhyun jawab kemarin? Tentu saja dia setuju. Dengan bodohnya dan polosnya dia setuju, tidak tahu resiko apa yang akan dia dapatkan nantinya. Bukan jadi obat nyamuk atau apa, tapi perasaannya yang dimainkan. Mungkin. Karena saat ini Baekhyun sedang menunggu jemputan dari Chanyeol di sebuah café karena tadinya dia disana bersama kakaknya. Setelah menunggu 15 menit, dia akhirnya melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan café dan Chanyeol keluar dari dalamnya. Begitu melihat CHanyeol, Baekhyun langsung sedikit menata poninya tanpa alasan.

"Nunggu lama ya?" Tanya Chanyeol untuk basa basi. "Nggak kok. Kakakku juga belum lama pergi dari sini. Langsungan aja yuk" Kata Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar makannya tadi bersama kakaknya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah itu mereka keluar café dengan jalan berdampingan. Seperti sepasang kekasih. Tapi Baekhyun menepis jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Dia ingin menghilangkan perasaannya terhadap sunbae kesayangannya ini.

"Seriusan kamu mau nonton The Cruxifixion?" Tanya Chanyeol untuk memecah keheningan di dalam mobil. "Iya. Kata Luhan bagus sih.. jadi aku juga mau nonton. Kebetulan hyung juga ngajak jadi yaudah sekalian aja" Jawab Baekhyun sambil membuka handphone-nya. Tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang tersenyum dan menghadap kepadanya.

"Hari ini kamu manis ya"

Baekhyun membeku di tempat. Dia tidak bergerak, bahkan dia sedikit menahan napasnya hingga dia menghembuskannya karena ingin membalas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku tampan! Aku kan namja sepertimu" Kata Baekhyun sedikit tersipu. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan mulai mengemudikan mobilnya. "Nanti jangan takut ya nontonnya. Kamu kan pasti takut kalau aku suruh nonton film horror" Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang sering berkirim dm di instagram atau tag di posting instagram macam-macam. Tapi Chanyeol sering mengirim sesuatu yang berbau horror, dan Baekhyun benci yang seperti itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sekarang aku tidak setakut dulu kok" Ucap Baekhyun membanggakan dirinya sendiri. "Aku yakin sampai sekarang kamu nggak nonton link youtube yang aku kirim kemarin" Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku nggak ada kuota" Jawab Baekhyun asal. Aslinya Baekhyun memang takut dan sering curiga tentang link-link youtube yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Itulah kebiasaan mereka di chat. Mengirim banyak link video yang akhirnya Baekhyun tidak menontonnya karena takut. Sedangkan Chanyeols selalu menonton apa yang Baekhyun kirim.

Sesampainya di bioskop, mereka bertemu beberapa teman-teman mereka. Mereka memang dulunya sering main bareng jadi teman-temannya juga kebanyakan sama atau paling tidak yang satu kenal dekat dan yang satu hanya sebatas kenal. Salah satunya yang satu ini.

"Minseok! Sudah lama nggak ketemu ya" Sapa Chanyeol kepada temannya yang sedang duduk menunggu teater-nya. Minseok lelaki berwajah imut itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum cerah. "Hai Chanyeol! Tumben kamu kesini?" Ucap Minseok. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan mendekat. "Wah ada Baekhyun juga. Tumben berdua doang?" Kata Minseok lagi setelah melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol. Tadinya Baekhyun di belakang Chanyeol jadi tidak terlihat karena Chanyeol terlalu tinggi. "Iya hehe" Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Sebetulnya dia bingung mau jawab apa kenapa juga dia bisa berdua saja nonton film. Simple sih sebetulnya, karena Chanyeol yang mengajak. Tapi dunia sudah tahu Chanyeol punya pacar. Mungkin.

Kemudian Chanyeol dan Minseok masih tenggelam dalam banyak sekali pembicaraan yang Baekhyun tidak begitu mengerti, jadi Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya hingga dia berhenti pada satu titik. Sepertinya dia tidak asing dengan sosok lelaki yang sedang membawa pop corn dan menunggu di depan toilet wanita. Begitu menoleh, dia menyadari lelaki itu.

"HYUNG?!"

Baekhyun langsung lari tanpa mempedulikan panggilan dari MInseok dan Chanyeol. Baekbeom yang juga menangkap pandangan adiknya langsung memutar badannya dan pura-pura tidak menatap mata adiknya. Tapi Baekbeom merasakan tepukan keras di pundaknya dan dia sangat yakin dari siapa tepukan itu.

"Hyung ngapain disini?!" Ucap Baekhyun heboh. Baekbeom hanya nyengir kuda dan menenangkan adiknya karena suaranya terlalu keras. "Nonton dong. Masa jualin pop corn" Jawab Baekbeom dan membuat Baekhyun kesal. "Serius hyung! Katanya hyung tadi mau pergi sama temen-temennya" Baekhyun masih memprotes kakak lelakinya yang tiba-tiba muncul di tempat bioskop. Memang sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah cerita kalau Chanyeol mengajaknya nonton di bioskop ini dan juga apa judul filmnya. Hebatnya kakaknya muncul disini tanpa adanya kabar apapun.

"Jujur ya, aku kepo sama kamu dan Chanyeol baek. Makanya aku kesini aja sama temen-temen. Nggak jadi vaporan hehe"

Ucapan Kakaknya tadi sukses membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu. Sangat pas timing-nya dimana MInseok dan Chanyeol muncul di belakang Baekhyun.

"Nah itu Chanyeol baek. Lho ada MInseok?" Ucap Baekbeom. Baekbeom memang kenal Minseok karena mereka dulu Baekbeom seniornya Minseok di Fakultas Ekonomi Bisnis dan pernah menjadi kepanitiaan yang sama jadi mereka cukup akrab. "Iya hyung. Ohya hyung, aku boleh pinjem pacarnya Baekhyun nggak?"

Lah.

Baekhyun cengo. Baekbeom juga cengo, tapi hanya sebentar.

"Y-ya jangan dong hahaha.. kasihan Baekkie nanti ngambek trus kamu dimasukin ke meisn pop corn gimana" Jawab Baekbeom seolah-olah Baekhyun punya kekasih. Tapi Baekhyun masih bingung, siapa 'pacar' yang dimaksud Minseok ini? Apalagi Chanyeol yang hanya menatap handphone-nya. Mungkin dia juga merasa canggung dengan kalimat Minseok tadi.

"Tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang cocok ya."

Lagi-lagi itu ucapan Minseok. Bayangkan betapa canggungnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini. Baekbeom hanya membalas Minseok karena Baekbeom juga suka jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersama. Kali ini Baekhyun juga hanya bisa bungkam. Dia terlalu malu untuk menatap Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol juga hanya diam saja dan melihat handphone. Ini sedikit menurunkan mood Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol berkesan sangat terganggu dengan obrolan MInseok dan Bakebeom saat ini.

Suara pemebritahuan bahwa pintu teater 5 sudah dibuka sudah terdengar nyaring. Lantas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pamit duluan masuk ke teater. Hebatnya Chanyeol masih diam hingga saat ini. Baekhyun tidak suka dengan suasana ini. Hingga tiba di tempat mereka duduk, Chanyeol memilih duduk di sebelah orang asing dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk dengan nyaman di sebelah kanannya. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum.

"Pokoknya jangan malu-maluin ya. Kalo takut teriaknya ditahan" Bisik Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun hanya mencibir dan mulai menonton beberapa trailer film-film lainnya. Juga berusaha melupakan ucapan Minseok dan Hyungnya.

Setelah menonton film, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan dulu karena Baekhyun sudah terlalu lapar kalau menunggu sampai rumah nanti. Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di sebuah restoran yang Baekhyun inginkan dari kemarin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang waktu itu beneran pacarnya Chanyeol hyung ya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Chanyeol yang semula masih sibuk dengan handphone-nya kemudian menaruh handphone-ya dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. "Kepo" Bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

"Serius aku tanya. Bener apa nggak?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalo pacarku?"

"Cuma penasaran aja. Hyung udah nggak pernah cerita sama aku lagi sih"

Sebetulnya ucapan Baekhyun sedikit menyindir Chanyeol yang sukanya deket cewek atau cowok uke sana sini hanya untuk teman chat. Tapi Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman menawan.

"Iya. Dia kekasihku. Nggak usah cemburu" Akhirnya Jawaban yang ditunggu Baekhyun. Sedikit mengecewakan tetapi apa maksudnya yang terkahir?

"Ngapain cemburu." Tapi Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Gebetan Baekhyun yang dulu pernah bilang kalo Baekhyun cemburu itu kelihatan. Seperti sekarang, dia sangat kelihatan kalo cemburu dan Chanyeol sangat tahu jadi dia terkekeh. "Omongan Minseok tadi nggak usah dipikirin banget. Dia pasti cuma bercanda" Dada Baekhyun rasanya seperti di hantam dengan batu tak kasat mata. Sangat sesak dan menyakitkan. Dugaannya sangat benar bahwa Chanyeol tidak benar-benar kembali padanya.

"Aku juga tau itu bercandaan. Lagian aku nggak punya pacar kok. Gebetan aja nggak" Kelewat kesal akhirnya Baekhyun nyerocos asal. Untung makanannya datang jadi Baekhyun punya alasan untuk diam.

o0o_

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun langsung mandi dan berbaring di kasur sambil bermain handphone. Moodnya sudah jelek semenjak Chanyeol bilang bahwa perempuan yang ada di snapgram-nya itu benar-benar kekasihnya. Iya, Chanyeol pernah update snapgram dengan kekasihnya itu bahwa itu adalah kencan pertama mereka. Baekhyun mungkin sedikit tidak sadar kalau itu serius sebelum Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang memberi tahunya. Baekhyun kira perempuan itu hanya sahabat Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol terlalu banyak sahabat perempuan.

Do Kyungsoo, ByunBaek, Xiao Lu multiple chat

Do Kyungsoo : sent a photo

Do Kyungsoo : cie nge date ya? @ByunBaek

Xiao Lu : OH

Xiao Lu : Ternyata balikan

ByunBaek : apasih gaes

ByunBaek : moodku udh jelek klo bahas dia

ByunBaek : yg di snapgram beneran pacarnya

Xiao Lu : Yahhh

Do Kyungsoo : Sabar yah baek.

Do Kyungsoo : mending cari yg laen

Do Kyungsoo : Jaehyun aja

Xiao Lu : Iya.. Jaehyun kan blm sold out

ByunBaek : gundul anda

ByunBaek : jd sama brondong

Kemudian chat mereka berlanjut dengan omongan-omongan tidak bermutu lainnya. Tapi itulah yang membuat mood Baekhyun naik. Tapi yang namanya bad mood tetaplah bad mood. Baekhyun masih cemberut, apalagi sesuai ekspektasinya bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghubungi dia lagi. Mungkin 2 minggu atau bahkan tahun depan Chanyeol baru menghubunginya lagi?

"Seharusnya aku senang karena itu berarti aku bisa memenangkan taruhan. Tapi kok.. aku sedih?" Batin Baekhyun. Kemudian dia meremas bantalnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Aku benci perasaan seperti ini"

TBC

Note :

Terima kasih udh mau baca dan review. aku sangat menghargai komentar kalian semuaa luvluv. maaf kelamaan karna waktu mau update pake tetering malah kena internet baik(?) gk ngerti deh wkwk

tinggal 1 chap lagi trus ending (rencananya) karna kalo beneran disesuaiin sama ceritaku di dunia asli, endingnya msh lama karna taruhannya msh berjalan :))

see u next chap

Thanks to :

VFlicka6104, pororocrong, chantellbyun, ParkCeyek, baalqish, babybuii, irakshs019, parkbaekxh614, insoo93, guest, kimjunmyeon23, 1004teuk

Mind to Review?


End file.
